Chronological Displacement
by Connor Elric
Summary: Robin has a disorder where the person has a gene that causes them to randomly travel back and forth in time. They cannot taken anything with them, not even clothes, which can cause some pretty awkward situations for Robin. While he doesn't like it, he has somewhat gotten used to the random travels, his family, friends, and teammates, however, still have a hard time with it.


I'm sorry...I keep falling prey to plot-bunnies but this time it's not entirely my fault. I blame a certain someone named Browniesarethebest for putting this idea in my head, there'll also be another story coming up soon...due to my friend Felicia giving me _another _plot bunny, but don't you worry. Other stories up in maybe a week or so. I promise. (God I'm so horrible, I really am so fucking sorry)

This story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the world, **Browniesarethebes**t for giving me the idea. It's kind of like The Time Travelers wife, but set in Young Justice/Teen Titans/Batman verse so...it just uses the elements and isn't a real crossover.

Rated T for language (mostly mine) and nudity.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ or TT, even though I wish I did. I don't own this idea or anything, I'm just the person who decided to write it for a lovely woman.

* * *

_**Chronological Displacement:**_

Dick Grayson really hated time travel. It wasn't like it was made up to be in the movies, you didn't step into a pretty box and go anywhere at any time, nope. When you traveled you had no control over when/where you were going, you were naked (can't take anything from the present to the past/future and vice versa), it made you nauseous and have real bad vertigo, and more often then not you'd get put somewhere in the cold. He couldn't count all the times that his disorder had actually made him sick.

Not to mention, it was really freaking awkward. Disappearing in the middle of conversations so you can go somewhere_—_some_when_— wasn't ideal. You'd always end up in some important scene in your life, and while most of the time you'd land around people who knew about your disorder— that wasn't always the case...And then they'd want to know why you randomly appeared with no clothes on. The worst he's ever had happen was popping up naked in the middle of one of his older selves fights...luckily that Robin had been alone, but still...awkward.

He hated it. Of all the people who could have been born with this, who might have _liked _to have been born with this, to him it was just a huge inconvenience. He was always on edge, whether he was hanging around as Robin or as Dick he was worried that he might disappear. What if he vanished in the middle of a mission again and left his team to fend for themselves? What if another version of him appeared while he was gone somewhere, and they attacked him?

For those reasons, Robin had really meant to tell the Titans. Wally knew, Speedy knew, but that was about it. They only knew because when they were younger...on the _other _team, he'd told them. And even when he told them, it all still went so horribly wrong. Robin had disappeared in one of the most crucial moments, if he'd been there he could have stopped what happened to them. If he didn't have Chronological Displacement then his friends would still be alive.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to reopen old wounds that he hadn't ever brought it up, no one had really noticed anything suspicious. They all thought that when Robin was gone he was just on solo missions, always immersed in his work...

Robin was in his room, trying and failing to sleep as he thought about maybe calling Babs. He hadn't talked to her in so long, and her birthday was coming up so...even if she didn't want to be with him and he was over that stupid crush...they were friends. He should at least call her, maybe send her a present or something—

"...kid mouth!" A familiar boys voice jarred Robin from his thoughts, and he turned to look over at the kid sympathetically. "...What year is it?" The kid— eleven-year-old him— sighed as he went over to Robin's closet, picking through it until he found the box of clothes marked 'Me, 11' and began to get dressed...right as the alarm began to blare and the Titans burst into his room.

For a second Robin didn't acknowledge them, just sighing as he sat up "2015."

Younger-Robin nodded, sliding on his shirt and mask before he glanced over at Robin's team, who were looking majorly confused "First I need to tell you guys to fix your alarm. Seriously. I was here for almost five minutes before it went off. That really isn't safe. And secondly, I'm guessing they don't know about our disorder yet?" Robin shook his head and the younger him sighed, flopping down on his bed. "Great, I could be eating Christmas cookies and everything, but instead I have to go through 'explanation time' again."

"Um, dude..." Beast Boy trailed off for a second, for once the first person to come out of his stupor "Isn't it a little late for Christmas cookies...I mean, c'mon, it's March..."

Younger-Robin just laughed "Not where I'm from." He then stood up, heading out the door "Since Kid-Mouth is going to eat all the cookies before I get back, I'm gonna go make some more. Have fun explaining!"

As soon as the kid was out the door, all eyes turned to Robin, and he sighed, trying to remember exactly how future-him had done it when he visited the tower when he was younger. "Um...that was me. From the past."

"How?"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"What did he mean about you having some disorder? You are very orderly!"

"That's not what it means, Star."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, what did that min-you mean about you being sick, man?"

"Disorder means sick!? Friend-Robin are you going to die!?"

Robin held his head, sighing as his friends began to shout questions at him and each other...now he remembered. _This _was why he hadn't told them yet. "Guys...Guys! GUYS!" He screamed as they continued to shout, only they freezing and turning back towards him. "It's kind of complicated...I have Chronological Displacement."

"Chrono-what?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What is that, Robin?"

"Maybe if you guys would shut up for a while he could tell you!" Raven snapped, and Robin shot her a grateful glance.

"Sorry..." His friends chimed and looked expectantly back at him.

"It means that...um..." What was the best way to explain this to them? They were different then the others...shit, what _had _future Robin said— wait...he didn't know what future Robin said because he'd been in the kitchen making fucking desserts. _Thanks a lot_. He thought back to himself, scowling. "I don't stay in one timeline. I jump from different events in my life against my will, and all I can take is myself. Hence younger-me being unclothed. And I..."

* * *

Robin looked over at younger him as he slept, sighing as he turned on his side, still not able to sleep. Why hadn't younger Robin left yet? He hadn't really seen anything and none of this had been important, not really. All he did was take three hours to explain, reexplain, and rereexplain to his time what Chronological Displacement was.

Babs hadn't taken this long, Robin smiled lightly when he thought about her. Yeah, he would call her tomorrow...as mad as he was at Batman he'd do this for her. He really missed her, she was so important to him...she _was _the first person that he had traveled to, after all, his first crush...he can still remember every little detail about that day...

* * *

_He'd just been in the circus, his Mami and Tati were about to let him try the trapeze...how did he get here? Where was here? Dick looked around, not entirely sure of where he was or what had just happened. The room was big, and everything was dark and black. He didn't like it, it was really different from the home where everything was colorful and bright. The small boy didn't even notice he was nude, at first, as he caught sight of the one light thing in the room. She had really pretty red hair and was wearing a sweater and sunglasses, she was slumped over in a chair and holding her head. The boy walked over to her and tugged on her shirt, pausing as he didn't know whether to use his English like his Mami told him to or did she speak Romani-he didn't have to decide, though, as the girl looked up at him and balked, before a sad smile came over her face. "Hey, Dick from the past, right?"_

_"What that mean? I in future!?" The six year old exclaimed in his chopped English, beaming up at the girl. She paused, swiping at her red eyes before comprehension came over her face._

_"This was...I was your first time?" She whispered, standing up and heading over to the other end of the room. It was then that Dick noticed he was naked, and he blushed. On one hand, he didn't want the pretty lady to see him like this...on the other, it was scary in here and he didn't want to be alone. He didn't have time to decide though, as the pretty lady came back with some clothes and helped him into them._

_"My name is Batgirl. You're in the future." She said, looking a little lost as she stared into his eyes and then went on to explain how he was here. Her eyes were beautiful, not as blue as his own but...clear. Kind of like the sky...and they were rimmed red, had she been...?_

_He let it drop for a while, as they sat and talked about the future (well as much as she would tell him) and he began to really like her. She was the first girl outside of his family who was nice to him, the first person really! So he wanted to know why she was sad, how he could fix it._

_"Batgirl. Why you cry?" He asked, peering at her sadly. She blinked, surprised, before she shook her head._

_"It's not important. One of my friends has just been...well, he's been a jerk."_

_"How?"_

_"He...uh, went to go join this new team. Young—whatever. It doesn't matter."  
_

_Dick's eyebrows furrowed. What kind of team was Young-Whatever? He didn't want to ask but... "You should no be sad, Batgirl. Cause guess what?"_

_She smiled softly at him, though it appeared to be a little pained. Why? "What?"_

_"**I **never leave you if I get chance, Batgirl. You is very pretty, and I'm going to marry you one day."_

_"Okay." Batgirl laughed, her smile lighting up her whole face and making her even more beautiful. It was the last sight he saw before he disappeared, leaving only the clothes she'd given him behind. _


End file.
